1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the construction of reeds for high speed broad fabric looms and in particular to a new and useful reed which includes upper and lower reed beams having blades stretched therebetween and which is provided with a damping member extending so that it absorbs oscillations transverse to the plane of the reed blades.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In high speed broad fabric looms, particularly at high speeds, the upper and lower beams of the reed are incited to resonant oscillations during the reciprocating movement in the reciprocating direction or battening direction. This resonant oscillation is produced by various effects such as by the impact of the fabric against the reed blades at the battening of the weft or by the irregularities in the reed drive which usually acts on the lateral arms of the reed. In the middle of the reed the amplitude of such resonant oscillations is particularly large. Under the effect of such oscillation, the shuttle races along the reed beams and particularly the lower beam transverse to the direction of the vibration and it may be deviated from its race and thrown against the reed blades thereby dist urbing the picking. The resonant oscillations may even cause the shuttle to be thrown out of the shed and the weaving operation is therefore disfavorably affected.